A toy or a lover? REMAKE
by PsychoMisstress
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Sakura but she's all over Sasuke. But Sasuke ignores her and every other female in the school. Why you ask. Well lets say he has his reasons. SasuNaru yaoi.


**Hey! OMG It's been so long since I've been to this site! I completely abandoned it and I regret it deeply. So, as an apology I decided to re-write my very first fanfic "A toy or a lover"! Reading back on it I couldn't help but laugh at how much depth it was lacking and how fast everything was going so hopefully I can avoid those mistakes this time. So, this is PsychoMisstress back with a fresh start! Hope you will enjoy! :3**

* * *

A silent night like none other yet it still would not put the blue eyed teen to a peaceful slumber. Glaring at the moonlit ceiling as if it was to blame for all his misfortunes, Naruto went through the whole day in his head, hating every moment remembered about his utter failure… The day started off bad with him waking up late for school and he had to run out of the house without having a single bite of the most important meal of the day, breakfast. Then, as if the whole world wanted for his day to get worse and worse, stumbling into the school he tripped over the door frame and fell face flat onto the floor. Getting up with a red bruise on his nose, he continued to run to his first class, already at least 5 minutes late. Swinging the door open he charged into class only to find that the teacher was still not there and that he sped to class for no apparent reason since it was study hall. Greeted with mocking laughter he took his seat and rubbed his bruised nose cringing at the pain. The remainder of the day was torture until lunch due to the missed breakfast, his stomach eating him from the inside, screaming for food which he did not have and would not get until lunch which was the only good part of the whole day. How could it not be for the cafeteria was serving food sent from the heavens –well, at least for Naruto- Ramen. After lunch with his regained energy Naruto was determined that today would be the day he captures the heart of the schools' beauty and brains- Sakura. Yet, to his disappointment, the pink haired girl was all over a certain someone. Someone that the blond haired boy hated with his whole heart. Someone who kept ruining his chances with the girl of his dreams. Sasuke Uchiha. Every girls dream and every mans' rival. After many tries of getting her attention to no avail Naruto just put his hands down and gave up. While on the way home after the long and unlucky school day, just like every day, he received strange looks from his neighbors and he perfectly understood why they always looked at him like that but even so, he wished they stopped and already got used to it. Was it his fault he didn't have parents and that no orphanage managed to handle him? Unlocking the door to his little house, he walked in with his head down and after kicking off his shoes he went straight to his bedroom not even bothering with supper. Ignoring the fact that he had work in about an hour and the place could use some tending, he dropped his school bag and fell onto his uncomfortable spring bed. He swore that one day the springs from his bed would pop out and pierce through him if he keeps falling onto the bed like that. Not like it mattered to the boy. He was certain that no one would even notice that he's gone…With a deep irritated sigh leaving his lips Naruto turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table glowing with a blinding light indicating that it was half past 3 AM. "Great… I'll definitely be late for school again today…" With the whole day flashing through his eyes he gritted his teeth at the thought of Sakura all over the raven haired boy and letting a even more irritated groan leave his throat he covered his face with a pillow shouting into it to muffle the sound " WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM!? Let others have a little taste of happiness, will ya!"

Meanwhile in the Uchiha residence a sneeze ringed through the deep blue painted bedroom followed by a sniffle " The hell… Who the fuck is talking about me at such an hour…? " For a minute thinking about it the pale boy just shrugged it off and went back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the crowded school halls filled with the cheerful chatting of the students a sleep deprived Uzumaki made his way to get his books for his second class. Not daring to lift his eyes knowing that the girl he adores just had a class with Sasuke and can guarantee that she is stuck to him like a fly to fly paper. Collecting his books for second period the bell reminded Naruto that he was late for Kakashis' class. Letting a quiet curse slip, he quickly slammed the locker door close and bolted towards the science lab. Taking a sharp turn around the corner was not the best of ideas for it ended with the sun kissed boy falling to the ground after bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going, dobe…" The nickname was all too familiar and without even looking up Naruto could tell who he bumped into."Good morning to you too, duck butt…" Sasuke just grinned looking down at the boy down on his bottom before offering him a hand. The blue eyed boy had to admit, even if he hated the Uchiha with all his heart for bringing his chances with Sakura down to a zero if not to a negative 100, he was still his childhood friend. After all, they grew up playing in the same sandbox, in the same park which was near to the very first orphanage in which Naruto lived till the age of 10. Flashing his famous Uzumaki smile he took the ravens hand and was hoisted up to standing.

"I'm gonna put the blame on you for being late to Kakashis' class."  
"Shut up, teme! No one asked you to help me anyways!" With a light shove to the shoulder Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke " Last one there gets the blame for being late!" With his head turned back he could hear the boy behind him chuckle " You really think you stand a chance against the race track finalist?" And they both dashed off to class.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I know it's different from the original and quite short but I did this on a whim and with not much free time to spare. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
